Don't Stop Color On The Walls
by PJTL156
Summary: Songfic. Based on the lyrics of Don't Stop Color on the Walls by Foster the People. Reese decides to pay Finch a visit at Headquarters, then toys with him a little. Slash. Rated M because it fit that way. Pretty long for a songfic. Rinch.


**Okay, so this is a songfic. If you can't figure it out for some reason the words in bold are from the song Don't Stop (Color On The Walls) by Foster the People, and the other is the fic itself. :) Yes, it is a story and not just a bunch of filler that goes along with the words, since I have read some like that. DX Hope you enjoy it. :) It's my first songfic that I've actually written/finished. XD I tend to bounce around too much and work on a million-and-one things at a time, so I'm actually impressed with my scatterbrain that I got this done. XD Haha. I didn't think I ever would, knowing me. :) Okay, if you actually read all of this, thank you, and if you didn't then you won't see this anyway. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Person of Interest or the song Don't Stop (Color On The Walls) by Foster the People, though I absolutely love both. *heart* :D**

* * *

><p><span>Don't Stop (Color on the Walls)<span>

**Walk little walk**

**Small talk big thoughts**

**Gonna tell them all just what I want**

John Reese walks down the sidewalk nonchalantly. There was no new number and nowhere in particular to be. Days off weren't exactly the best thing for people with no personal life. His earpiece seems to be calling to him, so he gives into its demands.

"Hello, Harold," he says when Finch answers his outgoing call. He wonders if he looks like any other person in New York City while fake window shopping. Out of habit he looks at the mirrored image in front of him waiting to spring into action if need be.

"Hello, _Mr. Reese_," he stresses. _Why does he insist on calling me 'Harold'? _Finch wonders.

"What's up?"

"Many things," Finch huffs. Reese can't help but laugh lightly.

"Good one."

"Thank you," he says halfheartedly. "What did you need?"

"Nothing in particular," Reese says. _Then why did you call me? _Finch wonders.

"_Okay_," he stretches out waiting. There's a long silence. "Are you still there?" The confused tone of Harold's voice gives Reese a small power surge. _Oh, Finch. You're so easy to mess with._

"Yes." More silence. His feet once again clap against the pavement going towards the direction of their hideout.

"Well, then would you mind telling me what this was about, or should I just hang up and get back to work?"

"You shouldn't always be working, Finch. It's not good for your health." He smiles and wonders if his partner is watching him from the comfort of his chair.

"I appreciate the concern, Mr. Reese, but you're not much better."

"What makes you think I'm doing anything work related?"

"Calling your boss on your day off, for one." Reese frowns at the usage of the word 'boss'.

"This isn't a professional call, Harold."

"Oh?"

"I want you." Reese doesn't put any obvious emotion into his words. Finch doesn't know what to say about that, so he doesn't. Reese decides it's a good time to hang up, and does so. _Let him mull that over for a while_, he thinks with a small, devilish grin.

**That street two streets I see you and me**

**Hanging on the empty swings**

With a slight skip in his step he keeps walking. A cab would be faster, but he wanted to revisit somewhere he'd once been. It was the street where Finch had first explained the Machine in depth. Now it seemed like years ago. His mind recalls those few moments when Finch had given him a way out. How he had explained with enthusiasm and excitement about his machine and that Reese could yet again make a difference. Instead of taking it kindly he accused him of being a bored rich guy looking for a hired hand to do his dirty work. Now that Reese looks back on that day he wishes he would have approached the offer differently. But John knew that fate has its ways, and everything happens for a reason. Recalling that memory did exactly what he had hoped it would: give him courage. Finch had taken a chance on him. It was his turn to take a chance on _them_.

"Harold, I'm coming to the library. See you in a few." His finger pushes the button to disconnect the short call. The signature smirk comes crawling onto his lips. _Let the fun begin._

**Count high low don't worry my eyes are closed**

**I'm a superman and it's my show**

The door slams behind him as Reese tries to make a memorable entrance. From the look on Finch's face he's certain it will be.

"Are you trying to break my door?" Finch says gripping for something to say. Reese smiles and advances towards his partner.

"I'd like to break through something, Finch, but not _that_ door." Harold doesn't seem to realize the intended innuendo.

"Wha-" he starts, but is quickly cut off by Reese's hungry lips. Panic seizes Finch, but Reese won't allow it to get in the way.

"Don't worry, Finch. I got this." John closes his eyes and prods the other man's lips open with his tongue. Reese's body gives off a great confidence; one that Finch gives into against all his better judgment. Automatically he opens his mouth to allow for better access and adds his own tongue to the mix. A moan escapes Reese and Finch is fairly certain it's to get his motor running. It works.

"Oh, Finch. I should have done this a long time ago," Reese says as his hands go to Finch's chest. They start to untuck his clothes and basically claw at him. Finch couldn't help but gasp. _He has me right where he wants me. I'm completely at his mercy. What do I even do? _His mind tells him just to go along with the ride and let Reese handle it. _That's as good an idea as any, I suppose._ All of a sudden hot hands are on his back, and a warm body is pressed against his chest. Finch closes his eyes and gladly wallows in the sweet sensation. _It's been too long._ Reese feels a chill go through the other man, which makes him smirk. _This is gonna be fun_.**  
><strong>

**One shoe two**

**Gonna kick with my new shoes**

**I'm going to kick until I need new shoes**

Reese knew he had to take it one step at a time, but be fast about it. There were so many things he could do that Finch would reject. Harold Finch was a unique man that was often hard to understand, and not great at relationships. But his basic plan was to get Finch hot and kicking and screaming for more. There would be no backing down on Reese's part.

_Okay, here goes the first step_.Happiness floods over him as he runs his tongue against his partners and Finch reciprocates. Anticipation flows through his veins. John's strong hands move up and down the other man's back. He decides to move along with their new found hobby. Much to Finch's dismay their lips break contact. He's about to protest when he feels nibbles on his ear; the thought of yelling at him now seeming pointless. Reese senses Finch is enjoying the sensation. His tongue juts out of his mouth and starts licking the sensitive area behind Finch's ear. He gasps pleasurably. _Alright, that's number two. _

"Uhh," Finch moans; his eyes still closed. Tingles move up and down Reese's body. Throughout the time his hands continue to rub Finch's bare skin. The sensation helped to heighten their arousals, which were starting to become much more apparent. _Okay, time to up the ante. _

Giving himself an internal nudge he slides his hands seductively down to rest on Finch's waist. He feels muscles stiffen under him as Harold realizes what's coming next. Preparing himself for the worst, Reese stops. Finch's hungry eyes shoot open. _Oh my God, he's actually waiting for me to do this_, John realizes. Ecstasy courses through his veins. The longing look gave him all the courage he needed to finish the rest of the plan.

"I want to touch you, Harold. Pet you. Feel you grow in my hands. Put you in my mouth and swallow everything you give me. Will you let me have this fantasy?" Finch's eyes grow wide. His voice refuses to work properly, so all he can do is gulp and nod. Reese sees his Adam's apple move as he swallows; awaiting his pleasure senses to overload. He doesn't have to wait too long. Reese unbuttons Finch's pants, unzips them, and puts his hands on a very sensitive area.

**Yeah, yeah**

Finch shivers from the intimate contact. Reese pulls out his partner's manhood, which grows even more.

"Good boy, Harold. Just what I wanted." Reese growls these words making Finch close his eyes again. He runs his thumb over the tip and closes his own.

"Oh, God," Finch exclaims closing his eyes tighter. His head is thrown back from the contact. Reese tantalizes him by stroking him up and down. Finch's eyes flutter.

Reese is genuinely proud of himself. He almost feels bad for what he's about to do. _He's going to hate me for this, but it'll be worth it in the end. I'm sure of it. _Reese picks up the pace, then stops completely.

"Goodbye Harold," Reese says suddenly breaking all contact. He winks and walks away, briskly swinging his arms. Harold just stands there panting; a look of complete confusion on his face. His mind couldn't even form a sentence as the figure walked out of sight.

**I said uh-don't stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Talkin' to me**

**Stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Giving me things**

The look on Finch's face was worthy of the front page. _How could he stop after that?_ _Just walk away without another word? _Finch was rightfully pissed. He tucks his length away as best as he can, then calls Reese. After a few long rings he answers.

"Mr. Reese, what was that about?" he huffed, clearly annoyed. Finch didn't even give him the chance to say hello. Not after he just toyed with him like that.

"Oh, please, Finch. Keep talking _dirty_ to me," he purrs trying to get a stir out of him.

"You think you're cute, but you're not."

"I'm pretty sure your body didn't agree with that statement, Harold." He hears a gulp. "I almost forgot. Make sure you have some lube." Reese hangs up as he hears a gasp on the other end. It sends a very joyful feeling to his entire being. Finch stands there shell-shocked for a moment longer. _You'd better not be tricking me again, Mr. Reese, or I'll make your life a living hell… I'd better go get that lubricant._

**I run they run everybody run run**

**And we're all just having fun**

He starts laughing outright thinking about his accomplishment. _I got Harold Finch, of all people, to squirm under my grasp._ Of course he wasn't messing with his body and emotions just because he could. He genuinely cared about the man, and wanted to show him that in the best way possible. That gave him an idea. _Hm, maybe I should get him flowers._ He lets his feet take him up the street to a vendor he'd seen countless times before. On the other side of the street there was a pair of uniformed officers that reminded him of his detective friends.

A smile comes to his face as he thinks about the cat-and-mouse game he had between Carter, Fusco, and himself. Their relationship almost seemed playful. Carter caught Reese, Reese ran, Carter tried to catch him, Fusco ran, Reese caught him, and on and on it went. It all seemed like a game to Reese; just something to get his mind off from everything. Reese chuckles lightly as he remembers some of the ways he and Harold had messed with their lives, though always purely for sport. Anymore it was lighthearted fun between all of them, unlike how it used to be. Both Carter and Fusco used to hate having him show up suddenly or call at the worst possible times, but now they were getting used to it. There was still some tension, but he was fairly certain they all enjoyed the change of pace. Acting mysterious and hiding in the shadows watching the detectives was always the highlight of his day, besides his time with Finch.

_Speaking of Finch_, he thinks while walking back with a small, inexpensive bouquet of flowers he didn't even realize he bought. He moves his arm to a right angle and looks at his watch. A few more minutes left and he would be back at headquarters. His mind flashes back to what he had just done. The bulge in his pants was suddenly screaming at him. _Good thing I'm wearing a coat. _ Because of the overwhelming urge Reese wasn't sure if he could keep up the flirtatious teasing much longer once he got back. Yet again he laughs. This time because he imagines walking in with a rose in his mouth to find Finch naked as the day he was born; ready for everything Reese could give him. _Damn, we're going to have _fun_. _As he thinks this he runs up the stairs of the library; a huge smile plastered to his face.

**Sleigh ride boat ride piggy back ride**

**I'm going to show them all how I can ride**

When he walks closer to Finch he can't help but feel eyes boring into his soul. It catches his breath away. Finch seems more prepared this time. Actually, he looks like he's craving it. Reese ponders leaving again just to make Finch chase him down, or resort to pleasuring himself because his partner is being inconsiderate for the hell of it. But his own wants and needs get the better of him.

John is on him in seconds, moving his tongue along Finch's teeth. He feels hands gripping at the back of his shirt; pulling their aching bodies closer. Without a care he abandons the bouquet on the desk. They had better things to worry about, and they could always put them in a vase later. John breaks the kiss to talk.

"If I had the energy I'd do you in every position, and ride you all night long… but I'll just choose one for now." He winks and kisses Finch more gently now than any time before. There's a tenderness coming from Finch as well. After they break Harold gulps for what they're about to do, but doesn't look overly scared. "Are you ready?" All Finch does is nod, trying to hide his nervousness. Confident hands lead him down the hallway into unexplored territory.

**One two three close your eyes and count to four**

**I'm gonna hide behind my bedroom door**

The pair enters Finch's bedroom and Reese locks the door. Alarm showed itself on Finch. He couldn't fathom why John felt he had to lock them inside.

"Relax; I just don't want anyone to walk in on us. Can't be too careful." Finch couldn't argue with that. Careful was basically his middle name.

Reese moves over to him and runs his hands over his chest. Finch isn't quite sure what to do, but hopes that his soon-to-be lover does. Though Reese had never experimented with another man before he knew a thing or two about the male anatomy. _It can't be that difficult._ Reese unbuttons Finch's shirt, and Finch does likewise. Soon they're standing completely naked in front of each other. Red replaces Finch's usually light color as he looks down. His eyebrow arches. _Wow, he's well-built all over._ It was nice to see Finch so unguarded. Reese felt he could get used to that feeling. He smiles as he also inspects the man in front of him; more closely than before. _Hot damn. He might be short, but he's not lacking in the man department._

Again John takes his hand. This time straight to the bed.

"Lie down and get comfortable." Harold attempts to do so, though he doesn't know what position he's supposed to be in. Because of this his movements lack certainty. Gladly Reese had enough to spare. "Did you get the lube?" Reese asks looking around the small room with a quizzical look. Harold heard what he said, but still wasn't comfortable on the bed, so he didn't really register what was asked. Finch was so busy being distracted that he forgot to inform Reese where the lube was. "Never mind. I found it," Reese says as he finds it on the nightstand. Finch looks over at him embarrassed. John takes most of it away with a kind smile.

He straddles Finch who decided to just lie on his back, which was good enough for Reese. He reaches over and grabs a couple of pillows to put under Harold's back and neck to ease the pain of his injury. There was nothing he feared more than hurting his partner, so he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible, and it also gave better access.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," he replies meaning it. John smiles.

"Good, then let's get going." Without warning Reese starts rubbing their erections together, making them both groan in delight. He smiles at their joint reactions. _I could get used to this. _John bends down lower to give Finch a final kiss before fixing their positions. Excitement is now almost overriding Finch's fear. Almost. He was still slightly uneasy about how much pain it would cause him, though he did have a strong threshold.

"Don't worry. I'll take it slow and build up. Just close your eyes and enjoy it." He does as he's told and closes his eyes. It gives Reese the chance to squirt some lube on his fingers to warm it up, then insert the first finger into Finch. His first instinct is to gasp at the sudden intrusion into his body.

"That's just the first one, Finch. Keep your eyes closed and count. Don't forget to breathe and relax." The calmness of his mind relaxes him slightly. Again he listens to what Reese tells him and starts to count internally. But once he reaches four he stops. _My God, that's just his finger? What's his erection going to feel like? _The idea of terrible pain flashes in his mind, but he trusts Reese enough to brush it off. Soon Finch's entrance is relaxed enough to insert another finger. "Here comes the second," he says warning him this time. His reaction is much the same as the first, but the muscles relax more quickly than before. "Alright, last one," Reese says after a little while; adding a third finger. "You're doing great."

**Crayons on walls**

**I'll color on them all**

**I'll draw until I've broken every law**

Reese always does things his own way. Even as a boy he did. He was never afraid to do whatever his heart desired. And he wasn't scared of doing things that were considered unconventional. Now that he was about to engage in the act of sex with another male he felt invigorated. In both his professional and personal life he enjoyed getting messy and going against the norm. He did as he pleased, and did it whether other people liked it or not. When he set his mind on something he was unstoppable. Even now as a grown man he loved to defy authority. And conforming wasn't his idea of fun. _Playtime is far from over._

"I wonder if this is how they got the saying 'buttering your biscuit'?" he thinks aloud while putting more lube around Finch's entrance. The random thought gives Finch an amused smile. Even a chuckle comes from him. He can't help it.

"I'm pretty sure it's not originally, but that's a good observation."

Reese smiles back; preparing himself with the warmed liquid. Then he moves on.

"Did you know that sodomy used to be punishable by death in this country?" Reese says trying to distract him from what's to come next.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh, huh."

"Good thing we're not in colonial America then," Finch says with a weak smile. Reese gives him a devilish one back.

"So you knew that already? I'm pretty impressed," he admits sincerely.

"I _did _go to school, Mr. Reese," Finch scoffs. They had more pressing matters on their hands than a brief history lesson. What he didn't realize was it was all a part of the master plan. With the last comment he wedges himself into Finch; starting their union at last. There's a slightly pained sound that comes from his lips. It makes John feel horrible.

"Are you okay?" Reese stops his movements and looks at Harold, whose eyes are still closed.

"I'm fine. Keep going." Reese obliges, but he takes it even slower. He only pushes himself harder into Finch once he feels he's ready. Finch's face contorts slightly for a moment, then changes into something else. "This feels better than I thought," Finch admits pulling on the bed sheets and turning them into a ball in his hand. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"Google, and good, because I'm not even close to done." Harold smiles. _Google. Of course. At least it's good for _something, Reese waits for a moment, then pushes himself deeper into Finch and meets what he believes to be his prostate. His guess is correct. Harold moans and arches his back. He takes that as a sign to start the more fun part. Thrusting.

**Yeah, yeah**

"Oh, God," Finch moans as Reese starts hitting his sweet spot. He shoves himself into Finch relentlessly and his body stiffens while panting. Reese knew it hurt, but the haze taking over his now open eyes let Reese know pleasure overrode it.

"Do you like this?" Reese asks knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from his lover's lips.

"Uhh. Yeah," his strained voice musters in a groan.

"You sure?" he says with another thrust.

"Yeah." Finch can't get any other words to come out. For once he really doesn't care. He allows his eyes to close. The vision blazed into his mind is that of Reese basically on top of him, thrusting deep inside to his core, with a burning lust meant for him. That image itself was enough to make him leak precum.

**I said uh-don't stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Talkin' to me**

**Stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Giving me things**

"Give it to me, John," Finch moans. Of course Reese is happy to gratify him.

"Like I said before, keep talking _dirty_ to me." He thrusts for good measure. Finch gasps, though he didn't want to.

"I don't know if I know how."

"Just describe what you want me to do to you."

"Just screw my brains out and I'll be satisfied." He says this in almost his usual dry voice, but the mask of normalcy didn't fool Reese. Their circumstance was far from their usual, everyday routine.

"That _could_ be arranged, but where would we be if you lost your genius? We'd be all brawn, and that wouldn't be good."

**Stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Laughin' about it**

**Stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Don't stop**

"See? I'm not good at this," Finch says. Reese just laughs.

"Practice, Harold. Practice. Now, come on. Keep talking to me." All the while Reese continues to thrust. They get a little deeper and quicker every time. Finch arches his back even further. If he didn't stop his movements Harold would come very soon and John knew that. Reese beams at the idea of giving Finch such a strong reaction because of his body and hard work alone.

"Don't come yet, Harold. I want to taste you." Finch remembers the description of what John said he wanted to do to him earlier.

"That comment doesn't help, Reese," he pants. John stops his movements while they were still connected. If he didn't have so much faith in Reese he would have been disappointed. _And I was so close, too._

**Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Talkin' to me**

**Stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Giving me things**

Reese plunges himself into his lover one last time, then pulls out.

"Don't forget to keep talking." He takes Finch into his mouth and starts to bob up and down. The warm wetness makes Harold want to give in right there, but he fights the feeling. _Wait a little longer. Don't be selfish. _

"That feels so good, John. Don't stop." The words send a warm feeling to Reese's stomach. Hands seem to grip at his chest. He has to use his left hand to stroke himself. If he didn't the feeling would become unbearable. Reese quickens his pace on Finch, and he can tell he's getting closer.

**Stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**Laughin' about it**

**Stop, don't stop, don't stop**

"Oh, God. Don't stop!" Harold practically screams. Reece's evil side gets the best of him. He takes his mouth away just to tantalize the man under his control.

"What? Did you say stop?" The loss of contact makes Harold want to scream.

"No, for the love of God, don't stop!" Finch looks flaming mad about his cruel action. He chuckles to himself. _It's horrible how much I love doing this to him._

"If you say so." He puts Finch's manhood back between his lips. For his action Finch thrusts himself into Reese's mouth. Somehow he pushes down his instinct to gag. John sees it as a miracle that he suppressed the feeling. Harold got his revenge. _Deep-throating? Really? Getting a little impatient are we?_ Reese continues his actions where he left off nevertheless. It was just revenge after all.

**I said uh- don't stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**I said uh- don't stop, don't stop, don't stop**

The sensation starting back up full swing about drives Harold into peaceful insanity. Finch grabs onto Reese's hair and tugs mercilessly. It was fine with Reese. He liked it rough. And it wasn't like he was doing it to guide him in his movements. Instead it was to have some form of intimate contact with his new sexual partner.

"If you even _think_ of stopping again I'll find your gun and shoot you with it." Reese knows he's just trying to get his point across. Nonetheless, Reese would like to see him try. If only just for kicks. He responds by bobbing up and down faster, which is just what Finch wanted. Reese has to pull on himself harder to fulfill his own overpowering needs. He can tell his partner is about to go overboard, and Reese isn't far behind.

"John, I'm…! I'm…!" He gasps for air. "I'm coming!" And come he does. The thick, white fluid fills up Reese's mouth completely.

**I said uh- don't stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**I said uh- don't stop, don't stop, don't stop**

**With m**e.

Reese swallows it all, tasting the most intimate fluid imaginable of the man he cares so much for. Soon Reese comes as well, getting his liquids all over the sheets. His spent body collapses. Both lie on the bed panting from their vigorous activity.

"Damn, Harold. Who knew you tasted so good?"

"Well, for one, I didn't." Finch flashes him a not often seen smile. It only reflects a little bit of nervousness, which is better than usual. Reese basks in the postcoital glory.

"That was amazing."

"It was. We'll have to do it again sometime." Finch is basking, too, though he's a little more in shock. _I just had my cherry popped. Figuratively speaking, of course, but still_. Then the meaning of the words he just said start to sink in. Reese looks at Finch, but this time he seems further away. It takes him a moment, but Reese realizes why he put up a barrier all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, Harold. This won't be the last time. I'll never stop wanting to do that with you." The words seem to fix his worries and make him relax entirely. It's the first time Reese has ever seen him so content. He liked it.

"Good," is all he replies, but his eyes say so much more. Reese looks deep into them before pecking him on the lips. His naked body stands up slightly shaky from their activity, but he keeps control over it like a pro.

"Where are you going?" Finch asks sitting up.

"_Well_, my boss gave me the day off, so I guess nowhere. Don't worry. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just have to put the flowers in a vase before they wilt."

"Oh, okay. Hurry back." He was impressed that Reese even remembered the bouquet after all they had just done. _It's just the sort of man he is, I guess. _At the same time Reese was impressed that Finch would show his true feelings to him. _This is new. _He very much welcomed it.

"I will, don't worry. Promise not to keep you waiting. And I might just try a new position when I get back." Reese blows him a kiss and walks away; a huge smile plastered to both of their faces.

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon my language, but to me Reese was just having an "Oh, fuck it" kind of day. XD Literally, I guess. ;D Hehe. Hope you liked this one. It was a lot of fun to write, though it took me longer than I had hoped. Love this song <em>SO<em> much, btw. :D *heart* And this also ended up _much_ longer than I expected. XD Oh well. :) That usually happens anyway. :)**

**And apparently 'buttering you biscuit' can actually be a sexual term, though I always thought it was just some southern saying. XD I didn't know that before, so I'm pretty proud of myself for already thinking of it as a sexual innuendo before I was informed of this. XD lol. My mind is so filthy. XD Funny what you find out on Google. ;D Tee hee hee.**

**Review, please. :D Pretty please with pasta on top? :) (that's from Optimistically-Hopeless, btw. ;D) For I'll give you a digital cookie if you do. Just inform me of what kind. :D *heart***


End file.
